


Где-то в джунглях, в спокойных джунглях, волк сегодня спит

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Картофельный цикл [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Rhymes, kind of crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Баки в заморозке снятся сны.





	Где-то в джунглях, в спокойных джунглях, волк сегодня спит

**Author's Note:**

> стихотворное нечто духовно из того же цикла, что и История одной диеты, и Сага о картошке и руке.  
> PG-13, бакиташа и кэпостарк в рамках Земли-3490, флафф и драма.  
> я упорота, и у меня до сих пор слишком много WIP'ов, а из GotG.vol2 вырезали камео Саймона-Филлиона ( А Я ЖДАЛА ЕГО для драббла X))  
> спасибо чату. и сливовому пирогу.

Это неправильно, но Баки снятся сны.  
В спасительном холоде, под одеялом вакандской жары.  
В них что-то иначе, а что-то – как следует этому быть,  
В них сержанту Барнсу действительно хочется жить.

В них он также орудие Гидры – ну а потом  
Он живёт под одною крышей с рыжим котом.  
Как-то вечером, то ли в четверг, то ли в среду  
Его притащила Наташа как гостя к обеду.

Барнс готовил пирог – сливовый, какой же иначе –  
А Таша вернулась с далёкой клинтовской дачи:  
То ли картошку копала, то ли общалась с Фьюри,  
То ли боролась с остатками гидровской бури.

Это не важно. Они выбирают имя  
И выглядят при этом безумно счастливыми.  
– Только не Таша, нас тогда будет целых трое.  
– Старк-Роджерс, и Барнс…и ещё Барнс? Какое горе.

(Таша Старк на собственной свадьбе побила рекорд:  
Набила несколько суперзлодейских морд  
До того, как подбросила вверх букет.  
Поймала Романова – этой не скажешь «нет».)

Они живут в Бруклине – где же ещё, в самом деле –  
У дурацкой закусочной «Дух в нездоровом теле»:  
Стив там раз съел гигантскую порцию тако,  
Таша Старк сквозь улыбку велела прощаться с браком.

(А потом с тёзкой спорила, кто перепьёт другую;  
После каждого шота тянулась к мужу за поцелуем;  
По дороге домой обезвредила Доктора Дума –  
Обручальным кольцом и отвёрткой, почти не подумав.)

На Кони-Айленде* Баки пробует сливовое мороженое:  
По левую руку Наташа фыркает: «Боже мой»,  
По правую руку Сэм Уилсон смеётся: «Храбрец!».

Баки проснётся – а миру приходит конец.  
________________________________________________  
*Кони-Айленд в Бруклине - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8-%D0%90%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4_(%D0%91%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD)


End file.
